


Hatred

by kejupanggang



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen likes Hitsugaya so much, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, but he cant make Hitsugaya likes him back, omg poor boiii
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/pseuds/kejupanggang
Summary: Disukai oleh Hitsugaya Toushirou bukanlah opsi bagi Aizen. Sampai akhir hayat, lelaki itu tak akan bisa menyukainya. Jadi, jika Aizen tak bisa membuat Hitsugaya menyukainya, opsi mutlak adalah dengan memupuk kebencian pada Hitsugaya. Sehingga dirinya bisa tertinggal erat dalam benak Hitsugaya.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Hitsugaya Toushirou
Kudos: 6





	Hatred

**Hatred**

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo  
Story by Chesee-ssu**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kepuasan batin XD**

* * *

_Happy reading ..._

* * *

Hitsugaya tidur dengan gelisah. Keringat membanjiri tubuh dan napas tersengal. Dalam tidurnya, ia masih bisa melihat dirinya menghunuskan pedangnya pada Hinamori. Ia masih bisa melihat wajah terkejut Hinamori dan dari kejauhan Aizen tersenyum mengejek, menertawakan kebodohan para kapten.

Ia benci Aizen yang tersenyum mengejek padanya.

Ia benci Aizen karena menyakiti Hinamori.

Ia benci Aizen karena membuat para kapten seperti mainannya.

Ia membencinya. Benci sampai napasnya yang terakhir. Benci sampai mengakar kuat, tertanam dalam sempurna dalam hati.

Dalam tidurnya, tanpa sadar ia bergumam, “Aizen ....” dengan penuh kebencian. Lirih, tetapi setiap silabel katanya mengandung kebencian dan dendam teramat sangat.

Dalam tidurnya yang sama sekali tak nyeyak, Hitsugaya sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang paling ia benci berada di kamarnya. Orang yang paling ia benci kini sedang menatapnya. Orang yang paling ia benci kini menyentuh helai-helai peraknya lembut, memancarkan senyum puas yang jika ia lihat, tentu saja akan memupuk kebenciannya makin dalam.

Kecupan kilat di kening Hitsugaya adalah hadiah kecil bagi Aizen. Ia menatap sang kapten termuda, tersenyum, lalu menghilang dalam bayangan.

Xxx

“Menyelinap ke kamar Hitsugaya-han lagi?”

Aizen yang baru saja melangkahkan kaki melirik Gin yang bersandar di ambang pintu. Aizen membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Gin. “Sejak kapan kaujadi suka ikut campur urusan orang, Gin?”

“Oya, jangan marah, Aizen-sama. Aku hanya bertanya,” senyum rubahnya tak pernah pudar, “kalau Aizen-sama begitu menyukai Hitsugaya-han, kenapa tidak bawa ke sini saja?”

“Jangan bodoh, Gin,” Aizen tersenyum tipis, “kautahu sendiri bahwa itu sia-sia.”

“Mungkin saja begitu ... tapi kita sama sekali belum mencoba,” Gin melebarkan senyumnya, “Hitsugaya-han masih begitu muda dan seringkali tempramental. Memanfaatkan sifat tempramennya mungkin bisa membuatnya—”

“Dia ... tidak seperti itu.” Aizen memunggungi Gin, menatap langit malam dari balkon istana, tersenyum tipis. “Tempramen memang sifatnya karena masih muda. Dia punya banyak cela, aku tahu. Namun ... aku tak pernah bisa ... membuatnya menyukaiku.” Ia menoleh pada Gin, tersenyum. “Jika ia tak bisa merasakan hal yang sama denganku, maka setidaknya akan kubuat dia mengingatku sampai akhir hayat.”

“Mengingat dengan cara membencimu? Menyeramkan sekali.”

Tak Aizen hiraukan komentar Gin. Ia menatap langit kelam di Hueco Mundo, senyumnya tak memudar.

_Aku akan terus-menerus membuatmu membenciku, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Sampai kau tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain aku._

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: HEYHOOO!! Jadi saya maen di fandom ini karena baru nonton lol. Karena saya liat Aizen loves trolling captains espescially Hitsugaya saya jadi kepikir bikin ini XD maksudnya, diantara kapten2 yang lain Aizen paling suka bikin Hitsugaya naik pitam dengan pake Hinamori /dijambak. Jadi, pesan dari Aizen-sama adalah, kalau kamu suka doi tp doi tidak suka kamu, cukup buat dia benci mampus sampai doi mikirin kamu tiap hari, karena benci dan cinta itu tipis, bung! /ga. Riview, kritik, saran, saya terima, dan yang mampir baca, makasihhh uwu uwu/


End file.
